The present invention relates to railway tank cars, and, in particular, to manifolded tank cars in which the outage of each tank car is determined by a baffle positioned therein, thereby to accommodate loading or unloading of the entire group of interconnected tank cars without movement thereof from a single point.
The concept of providing fluid communication among a series of interconnected railway tank cars is disclosed in the prior art, but previous systems have failed to provide a simplified method and apparatus for determining the outage of each tank car. The present invention permits consecutive loading of a train of tank cars from either end thereof and is also adaptable to be unloaded from either end thereof.